1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thrust vector control for a vehicle having a fluid drive, a vehicle having a fluid drive, and a method for controlling a fluid-driven vehicle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A thrust vector control is used, e.g., to control vehicles into a specific direction. For example, thrust vector controls are used for aircraft and also rockets. In addition, thrust vector controls are also used for watercraft and land vehicles, e.g., for jet-driven boats or also for so-called airboats, on which a propeller device generates a rearward airflow that can directed laterally by vertical flaps in order to control the airboat's direction. In the case of aircraft, for example, jet fighters, thrust vector controls, in addition to control flaps on the tail unit, are used to increase the controllability. In the case of rockets, a thrust vector control is also used, e.g., as a single controller device of controllability. The thrust vector control is, however, only effectively usable if a drive unit provides a corresponding thrust current. However, it has been shown that thrust nozzles, in particular, for use on aircraft, have only a relatively small clearance for movement, and thus provide a possible deflection of the thrust current in only a small angular segment. In addition, a deflection of the thrust current caused for example by control flaps generally results in a not insubstantial loss of thrust power due to the aerodynamic, or with regard to jet drives, hydrodynamic turbulences arising therefrom.